


Promise

by xanster



Series: Deja Vu No Matter The World [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Promise, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dreamscape<br/>A brief moment<br/>Alternating viewpoints<br/>A farewell<br/>A promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Listen to this while you read-

[Robert Miles - Children (Dream Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CC5ca6Hsb2Q)

\---

They stood, facing the sea;  
The wind in their faces, blowing gently.  
It was quiet.

The other looked over.  
Soft brown curls, teasing in the breeze.  
Bronzed skin, kissed by the sun,  
Stretched perfectly over features, as delicate as petals.

His breath caught.  
He swallowed.  
Catching the attention of the other.

A lift in the corner of his mouth,  
amusement.  
He reached over and spread his fingers out,  
waiting.

A warmth embraced his hand,  
As longer fingers interlaced and grasped tightly.  
He could feel the sensations from the connection all the way deep into his heart.  
Without knowing,  
the other corner of his mouth went up.

They stood like that, facing the sea.  
The sound of the waves crashing against the sand;  
like the grains of time, shifting and resting again.  
Through an hourglass; flowing.

He felt his hand lifted up to meet softness.  
A kiss on each knuckle and then one more, on its back.  
He turned his head to watch;  
to see the love imprinted on his skin.

Sadness in the other's eyes; a mixture of desire and pain.  
They stared at each other; the silence hanging.  
Dripping into a coldness; into both their hearts.

He felt it before the other moved.  
The singe in his soul, as his hand was released;  
the pain of loss and the cold air that took the warmth's place.

His arm remained outstretched, as if to plead  
His eyes, widened in fear and in hurt.  
Already lonely, as the other forced himself away.

Heavy steps, deep-set in the sand.  
He looked up again, against his will.  
His heart screaming in rage;  
A farewell on his lips.

Holding out his hand against the wall of air;  
that now sprung up in between.  
He felt the hardness of the barrier;  
the distant presence of the younger.

On the other side;  
looking at the vacantness on his left;  
he raised his head and felt the breeze once again.

Rise.  
he raised his hand towards his chest and felt his heart beat.  
And then he heard it, faintly but surely.  
An accompanying rhythm from beyond the horizon.

The older closed his eyes, head lifted;  
thoughts of the one he had left behind pulling through the burn in his eyes.  
And then, as he lifted his hand to his right to find out if he was still alive;  
he heard the beat.

A beat; his own, but with another's.  
Two.

Both quietened, straining their ears.  
Then they realised; the beats came from inside.  
Apart but still together.  
As one.

Changmin smiled.  
It would be okay then. They would be okay.  
Promise?

Yunho said a silent prayer.  
For himself and Changmin.  
A promise.

**Author's Note:**

> For the two that continuously inspire.  
> Yunho & Changmin.  
> Now, we are waiting for the return of the gods.  
> 2017.
> 
> Also on livejournal.


End file.
